The proposed role of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs) is described in this application. The CALGB has been funded for this activity for the last 6 years and during this time has organized the necessary committees, statistical input, data management, quality assurance procedures and educational activities required to support the treatment and cancer control research protocols mounted by the CALGB. Further development of the CALGB's research base, as described in the application, will assist in broadening the CCOP program so as to better address the needs of medically underserved populations and the aged, and to enlarge the number and quality of cancer control research protocols.